


Michigan

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Michigan, The Upper Midwest, committment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "The Upper Midwest"Attending a wedding makes Spock marriage minded, but McCoy needs no ceremony to seal his commitment.





	Michigan

“It was a lovely wedding, Leonard.”

“Yes. Michigan in summer is a perfect setting for nuptials, especially after the heat wave broke.”

“I can think of only one other wedding that would be better than this one.”

“Oh? Which?”

“Ours, of course.”

“Look, we’ve already had the honeymoon. Why go through a ceremony?”

“To commit to each other.”

“I don’t know how much more I could be committed to you. You’ve already got my heart and all parts further south.”

“As long as you do not feel cheated.”

“You make me feel like a million. No ceremony can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
